1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a human transportation vehicle and more particularly to a pair of common roller skates modified to have braking means controlled by hand operation of the person wearing the skates.
2. Description of Prior Art
Roller skates in various forms have been used by children as a means of transportation and recreation for many years. Recently, many adults as well as children have been riding devices known as skate boards for recreational purposes. There is a need to provide a safe and economical means of transportation or recreation and this can be done by making sufficient changes to the normal type of roller skate devices.